


In Memoriam

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Cassian Appreciation Week [14]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cassian Andor-centric, CassianAppreciationWeek, Gen, Mon Mothma's POV, Mon's Writings, Mon's personal files, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: He was also deeply devoted to the Rebellion and our mission, he lived and breathed our goals. Sometimes I think of all the thing he did for us, and wish that I could have given him something in return. I trusted him completely. He was a man of his word, a man who had his own kind of honor.





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> For [The Fulcrum Captain](https://thefulcrumcaptain.tumblr.com)'s Cassian Appreciation Week. Day 7: Free Day

Cassian Andor knew little peace.

He saw his father's and others protest against growing militarism by the Republic. His mother long gone when his father began taking his to protests.

Took him to the fateful one when he lost his life, leaving without any doubt, a deep scar. A gaping wound in the heart of a child. One that would give him the resolve to overthrow the Republic. But the Republic fell without his aid. The Emperor rose to power, bringing darkness along with him.

And Cassian Andor became a child soldier.

He would smuggle messages, follow his designated targets and do what little a child of six could do.

He caught General Draven's eye because of it. And just like that, Cassian Andor joined our rebellion. He rose through the ranks quickly. He was good at his job, he followed orders well and got done what needed to be done.

He was fearless and sometimes I fear he had little regard for his life. I sometimes wish I could have spoken more to him, to tell him that he mattered. That his life mattered to me. I never did and I regret it.

Cassian was one of our Fulcrum agents, with all the responsibilities and danger that it brought. He was an excellent recruiter. He had a certain charm and passion that called others, he was one of our best in that regard.

He was an excellent actor when it came to certain missions. Going undercover was easy for him, I do not know why, but he seemed to inhabit the character he meant to play with ease. General Draven was always certain of success if it was Cassian at the helm of a mission.

I confess that sometimes I doubted his abilities, but he always proved me wrong.

He was also deeply devoted to the Rebellion and our mission, he lived and breathed our goals. Sometimes I think of all the thing he did for us, and wish that I could have given him something in return. I trusted him completely. He was a man of his word, a man who had his own kind of honor.

But he was also a haunted man. How could he not be? His work was not pleasant, his work was hard and thankless, his work carried a high degree of difficulty that only a select few could truly understand. And his work was impeccable.

But he was the man who carried a suicide pill on his pocket.

He knew the risks and was always willing to take them. But even if he was captured, he was ready to die and take our secrets to the grave. He did not know that I would be willing to save him. That he was not just another face, he mattered. But he did not know that.

I trusted him to get Jyn Erso. I trusted him to get to Saw and have him see our side, I trusted him to get Bodhi Rook and Galen Erso's message and location. He did not fail us. Only nature and unfortunate circumstances caused the mission to fail.

He only disobeyed orders once.

His mission to go and retrieve the Death Star plans was a suicide mission. He knew it and yet did so anyway. Until his last moments, Cassian Andor fought for the freedom of us all. He died so we could win this war and be free of tyranny, so did Jyn Erso and all of those who followed them.

Cassian Andor died on the beach of Scarif, but his name and actions will live on forever. I can't imagine what he would have done after the war, he was a man made for war, but I can only hope that the universe would have been kind enough to find a degree of peace and contentment.

Cassian Andor's body died on Scarif, but his spirit will live on for centuries.

[From the personal files of Mon Mothma]


End file.
